


Make the World Safe and Sound

by writermegs17



Series: Libby Jane [1]
Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Newborn Children, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: The first few hours of sweet Libby Jane Laurence's life with her parents.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Series: Libby Jane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Make the World Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! I'm back with more baby Libby! Thanks for the love on her first appearance!

It was never a secret to anyone that Laurie’s love for Amy was a gradual sort of affection that slowly became all consuming. Therefore, he was underprepared for the way his heart burst the instant he heard his daughter cry. Libby Jane Lawrence came into the world with an already fiery spirit , and twenty minutes later, he still couldn’t believe she was actually here. It startled him, the thought of them instantly becoming the kind of family he never had when he was young. 

“Laurie, are you okay?” Amy gently inquires.

“I’m perfect… I was just thinking…” Laurie replies, sighing a little

“About your mom and dad?”

“How did you know?”

“You had that misty look in your eye.”

“It’s just, I never really had a family and now, that’s what we are. A family.”

“We’re going to be fine, Laurie, but it’s okay if you’re scared. Is that why you haven’t held her yet?”

“A little, but she’s also  _ so  _ tiny. I feel like I could break her.”

“You won’t. Just watch her head. Here, I’ll hand her to you. Libby, come say hi to your daddy, sweet girl.”

Laurie smiles, gazing at the beautiful baby girl who’s now safely nestled in his arms. “Hello there, little angel, it’s your daddy.” He says wiping at his eyes

“I told you she was breathtaking.” Amy muses

“She looks just like you.”

“With that perfectly tousled dark hair and your near flawless cheek bones, she’s all Laurie.”

“But she has your bright eyes.”

“I suppose she does.”

“Look at her tiny little fingers on my thumb, I almost hope she never lets go.”

“I can’t wait to paint those perfect rosy cheeks of hers.”

“I thought you didn’t like doing portraits with paint… only sketches?”

“Maybe, but Libby is so gorgeous, I’m going to make an exception.”

“Hmm, alright.”’

“I love you, so much.”

“I love you too, I cannot ever find the words to say how proud of you I am.”

“Thank you, I'm proud of you too.”

“My dear Amy, you did all the work.”

“But Laurie, you made me  _ want  _ to do the work. I never thought that I could be a good mother, but now I know I can because I get to raise Libby with  _ you. _ ”

“Motherhood has practically made you a poet.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, my lord.” 

“I’m not, I’m just admiring this new side of you, that’s all.”   
“I just hope I’m half as good at raising Libby, as Marmee was with the four of us”   
“You will be.”

“I hope so, I always thought Beth was the sister best suited to be a mother, but she’s not here, which is completely terrible because she’d know exactly how to make me less scared, and that’s what I am Laurie, completely and dreadfully scared.” Amy confesses, wiping at her eyes, as she starts to cry.

Laurie cups Amy’s cheek, his eyes filled with sadness for her. “Oh Amy, I would do absolutely anything if it meant that I could bring Beth back to you… and it’s okay to be scared, I’m scared too.”

“I just want Libby to like me.”

“She’s going to love you, and not just because you are her mother, but because she’ll see the way I love you ,so much.

“Sometimes I wish I could see myself through your eyes.”   
“You are an exceptional person, Amy, and you’ll be an exceptional mother, but I think you’re exhausted and you should rest.” Laurie suggests, kissing Amy’s forehead.

“But what about Libby?”

“I’ll watch her, she’s just as much my responsibility as she is yours.”   
Amy smiles. “And _ that _ is why I love you.”

XXX

Laurie watches as the two most important girls in his life are sleeping soundly,Amy next to him in the bed and Libby in the bassinet just inches away. In these few quiet moments, he’s learned so much about his baby girl. For instance, He’s noticed that Libby already has these round, pinchable cheeks and that she doesn’t lie still when she’s sleeping. However, his discoveries are interrupted when Libby wakes up fussing loudly. Laurie fumbles for a second, startled by Libby’s sharp cries, but determined to sooth her as fast as possible so he doesn’t wake Amy from her well deserved slumber.

“Shhh, Libby, it's alright, Daddy’s got you, you’re okay.” He soothes.

After a few moments Laurie instinctively rocks his daughter back and forth until she stops crying. 

“Oh, you don’t like sleeping outside of someone’s arms, is that it?” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Libby’s forehead 

“I still can’t believe how tiny you are, my darling girl. I hope you grow up to be just like your mother, independent, and honest, and loving and brave. She probably wouldn’t believe me if I told her, but she’s the best mother you could ever have. You’re so lucky, sweetheart, you have a big, beautiful family, full of people who love you. You see, me, I wasn’t so lucky when I was little like you, but now, I am the luckiest man in the world, and that’s all because your mama, never ever gave up on loving me. And I know with all my heart that neither one of us will ever give up on loving you.”

“Laurie?” Amy mumbles sleepily, smiling at him

“Yes, dear.”

“Is Libby okay?”

“She’s perfect, she was a little cranky earlier because nobody was holding her, but we fixed that, didn’t we ,angel?”

“Somebody’s got daddy wrapped around her little finger, already.”

“She gets that from her mother, you fell in love with me the first time I so much as looked at you, Amy. I was the one that took just a little convincing.”

“It was my European glamour, wasn’t it?”

“Actually. it might have been when you told me that marriage is an economic proposition. My god, are you brilliant.”

“Maybe it is, but this beautiful baby girl, and you, being an incredible father in an instant,  _ this  _ is why people get married, because it’s the greatest adventure in the world.” Amy says, kissing Laurie on the cheek, marveling at her beautiful daughter, and thanking god that Laurie was the one who made all her moon-eyed dreams come true.


End file.
